Michael Iturbi
Male |portrayed by = Ted Whittall |season =Two |episode = |first appearance = |name = Michael Iturbi |status = Deceased Although his death was never shown on-screen, like any human, he would have been unable to survive in Venus' atmosphere more than a few moments. |age = 50-60s |home = Earth, Sol system |occupation = Ranking Member Michael Iturbi at Syfy Scientist |affiliation = Chrisjen Avasarala |seasons = Two |last appearance = }} }} Dr. Michael Iturbi was a United Nations scientist from Earth and close friend of U.N. Deputy Undersecretary Chrisjen Avasarala. After the Eros incident, he and a team of scientists were sent aboard the science vessel Arboghast to investigate anomalous signs of life on Venus that had developed at the Eros impact site. He believed that an extraterrestrial technology was responsible for the strange development on Venus, a belief that put him at odds with mission commander Colonel Janus of the U.N. Marine Corps. As part of his placement on the Arboghast, Iturbi secretly reported all of the team's discoveries to Avasarala, who believed that the development on Venus was related to secret dealings between U.N. Undersecretary Sadavir Errinwright and businessman Jules-Pierre Mao. Iturbi was attempting to collect more sensory data from the Eros impact site when he and the rest of his team were suddenly exposed to the harsh atmosphere of Venus as the Arboghast was disaggregated by the protomolecule. Biography Background Iturbi was born and attended university on Earth. After graduation, he transitioned into the United Nations, rising through the ranks until he finally became the head of the Special Sciences Committee. An Earther scientist and old friend of , Iturbi's passion for exploration and new frontiers can sometimes get in the way of good science. When Eros collides with Venus he convinces Avasarala to let him lead an expedition with the goal of discovering the fallout from the crash. He is her eyes and ears on the ground. Throughout the series |-|Season Two = In , Iturbi meets with Avasarala after the UNSC meeting. He reveals his theory regarding the Venus phenomenon and begs Chrisjen to ensure his embarking on the Arboghast. She accepts, knowing that he will be her inside man and have unfiltered intelligence on the protomolecule's activity. In , Iturbi is aboard the Arboghast with a crew of scientists and a UN official named . Iturbi and Janus clash about what happened to make Eros violate several laws of physics, which now needed reconsideration. The big question remained - 'was it proof of intelligent alien life?' Then, a MCR vessel appears to be investigating the wreckage as well, clearly there being information worth gleaning. They discover that there is a hotbed of biological matter teeming where Eros crashed into Venus, a location that is hot enough to melt lead. Then, Iturbi proceeds to transfer all of the gathered intelligence back to Chrisjen, who softly utters the statement 'Eros changed everything!', apparently no longer convinced that the phenomenon is of human nature. In , on Venus, Iturbi and the Arboghast crew drop six probes down onto the surface of Venus where Eros crashed and all six burn up in the toxic environment. Down to their last two probes, they strip off the protective casing of one to insulate the other. It appears to work, and they briefly receive some data before their communication with the probe is abruptly cut off. The surface appears to have been intoxicated by the protomolecule, which survived the impact. In , Iturbi trades with Janus the other's anticipated remarks as they convince themselves to proceed down for a closer look at the latest developments of the protomolecule construct. Presumably to gain the advantage of earlier access, they observe the Shandian accelerate past them before the Martian vessel abruptedly vanishes from sensors. Soon after, the Arboghast which they're aboard inexplicably halts. Before the crew can determine the reason, the science vessel comes apart around them, separating whole individual piece from individual piece. Personality Michael is seen to be highly intelligent, treating people according to how he views them. He is a theoretical scientist, believing that alien civilizations exist and thrive outside the Sol system. He also believes an extrasolar lifeform might have infected Venus, presenting his theory to his vessel's commanding officer, who rejects it out of hand. Media Images File:Michael_Iturbi.jpg|On the Arboghast Iturbi-patch.png|Mission Patch is clearly visible (IASG) Memorable Quotes }} }} }} }} Notes * The TV series changed this character's name from Michael-Jon de Uturbé in the . * The character's name does not appear in the opening, midroll or closing credits — actor's name appears in the midroll without the role attached. The role name only appears in the episode recaps on the Syfy website. * The pronunciation of this character's name by the television actor who portrays Colonel Janus resembles the sound of the book character name, Uturbé. It is possible that the name change was made after primary filming (principal photography). * The Syfy website page that describes the character Michael Iturbi could be characterized as somewhat schizophrenic. It takes on the names of the TV incarnation but uses descriptions that suggest it was originally taken from the Book version crudely adapted to the TV incarnation perhaps late in production. ** There is no separate page/section on the Syfy website for the character Janus. This character is arguably equal or greater importance within the plot compared to Iturbi. ** The character Michael Iturbi is described on the website as the head of UN Special Science Committee which is apparently not true in the TV adaptation. Janus is shown heading the meeting and even dresses down Iturbi when he arrives late. ** The character Michael Iturbi is described on the website as requesting to create and head the expedition to Venus as opposed to simply joining the mission created by Janus and Errinwright. ** Cotyar, another expanded character adaptation, is omitted from the character profile listings the same way Janus was. Appearances =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =absent | =appears | =absent | =absent | =appears | =absent | =appears | =absent | =appears }} See also * * Michael-Jon de Uturbé * #ExpanseCocktails #㉓ External links * OLD Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) 02×13 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Earthers Category:United Nations